Treasure of Posiedin
by loviedove
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP!Emily was orphaned at the age of six by Barbossa at Port Royal after he killed her father. 7 years later, still lives in Port Royal and when she hears Captain Jack Sparrow is coming to town dicides to try and go with him to sea.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic so it may suck and I'm sorry if it does.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the original characters of POTC. I do own anyone else in this story that is not mentioned in the movie.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"It's not right what ye did to Sparrow and ye all know. All you deserve ta be cursed!" William Turner yelled at the crew as he was being chained to a cannonball and about to be put to his death. The crew didn't seem to be paying much attention but they knew how upset he was. A flash of red went across Bill's eyes. A six year old girl watched in pain knowing she couldn't do anything to help her father.  
  
"We wouldn't be doing this if ye hadn't sent that last piece of gold to yur son. Its yur fault we're cursed men Bootstrap," a pirate named Barbossa said about one inch from his face. William spit in it and all Barbossa did was laugh an evil laugh and smile. He finally lifted his head and wiped if the spit. "Send him over men!"  
  
"Daddy!" The child screamed.  
  
"Goodbye Emily." Bill said as they threw him over.  
  
"Now to dump the child," Barbossa muttered under his breath. "Raise the anchor! We're headin' to Port Royal!" He glanced back at the child. She had tears streaming down her face. She walked over to Barbossa.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.  
  
"You are now to live at Port Royal," he responded.  
  
"Who am I to live with?"  
  
"That you have to figure out by yerself." She nodded and climbed up to the crows nest. She looked down at her dagger her father had given the previous day. He told her to try and find Jack Sparrow after he died, of course that was before they abandoned him on that island. Then she fingered a key her father had also given a year ago. He said it was her mothers and it unlocked the treasure of Poseidon.  
  
So what do you think? Sorry it was so short. I'm in a little bit of a hurry! R&R PLEASE 


	2. The Apple

6 years later {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Emily sat in an alley way in Port Royal sharpening the dagger her father gave with a stone. After Barbossa abandoned her there, she still had no place to stay. She help out on ships for money and/or food. She became rather skinny since the Black Pearl since she didn't eat as much. But she was happy since word on the street was that Barbossa was shot by Jack Sparrow and he was heading here.  
  
After awhile she got up to walk around. She started walking towards the docks threw a market place. She grabbed an apple from a near by cart and took a bite. She was out of money and had to steal.  
  
"Hey there miss! Come back here and pay for that!" Emily heard the owner of the cart yell at her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry kind sir but I'm out of money and I'm very hungry." She told him pleadingly. She took another bite of the apple. Her sleeve fell down to her elbow showing a P branded on her arm.  
  
"'Ey wait a minute. You're a pirate!" He yelled. Emily looked down at her arm. Damn it! She thought. "Guards! Guards! A pirate!" he yelled. He tried to grab for her but she sprinted faster then ever. She heard running behind her and ducked into the closest shop which happens to be the blacksmith's. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Inside the blacksmith's shop, Will Turner was working on some swords as Emily ran in. She locked the door behind her and leaned against it. She was panting very hard. She looked up and saw Will staring at her. "Hi."  
  
"Ello. What-" but before he had time to finish the back door slammed open and there stood Jack Sparrow.  
  
"There after me mate!" "Who?" Will asked. "The navy! They must've known I was comin'! But how?" "they're not after you!" Emily stepped forward. "They're after me!" "Why would they be after you?" Emily pulled up her sleeve and showed Will and Jack the pirate brand. "Well that explains it." Jack said. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
hey! Hope you guys like this. It's going to be hard to do jack but hopefully I'll do fine. Ok. I'm going to go watch POTC at a friends house for about the millionth time. Please r&r. 


	3. The Surprising News

Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers! Hope you like this chapter! [][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
There was a pounding at the front door. Will walked over to open it as Emily and Jack dove into some hay. Will opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Turner. I know she's in here so you might as well surrender her now." Commodore Norrington told him.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Will lied.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Turner. I saw that pirate come in here."  
  
"You mean that little girl? She ran out that way." Will pointed to the back door.  
  
"Come on men! Before we lose her!" Norrington yelled and he and his men ran threw the blacksmith's shop, out the back door.  
  
"Are they gone?" Jack whispered as Will closed the door.  
  
"Yes, Jack. They're gone." Jack got up out of the hay with ease but Emily struggled a bit. Jack offered his hand to help her up. She took it. "Thank you." She said softly. She now struggled to get the bits of hay out of her hair. Jack and Will stared at her.  
  
"How old are you?" Will asked. Emily looked up.  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Pretty young to have a pirate brand." Jack said. "How long have you had it?"  
  
"Since I was five. My father was a pirate. I use to live with him on The Black Pearl."  
  
"Really." Jack finally started to look interested in the story. Will had his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes." She sounded a little annoyed not being able to finish her story. "The only memory I have on the ship was seeing my father die. He was tied to a cannonball and thrown over board by Barbossa. After that he abandoned me here, in Port Royal." She looked down at the floor. Her shoulder length brunette hair hid her face with she was glad of because a tear drop rolled down her face. She missed her father very much.  
  
"What's yer name, luv?"  
  
She looked up and quickly wiped the tear so neither of them saw it. "Emily. Emily Turner."  
  
"Was yer father by any chance 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner?"  
  
"Yes." Now both Will and Jack had their eyebrows raised with a surprised look on their faces. Emily saw their faces. "What? Did you know him?"  
  
"Oh I knew him alright." [][][][]][][][][]][][][][]  
  
Ha ha! Cliffy! Ok so a small one but it's still a cliffy. Read and review! 


	4. The Treasure

Hi! Sorry about not updating! I can't remember the last time I updated! I fixed the last chapter so you have to read the last one to understand this one! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything from POTC. Only Emily and the salesman.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"What can you tell me about him?" Emily asked. She sat down on the ground, Indian style, as if it were story time.  
  
"I don't have time for this, luv." Jack said.  
  
"What? Why not?" She got up quickly.  
  
"Reasons of my own business." He headed toward the door. "Will, I'll be back when you don't have any company."  
  
"Wait!" Jack turned around and had an annoyed look on his face. "At least tell me your name!"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said and walked out the door. Emily looked at the door in astonishment.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." She repeated. She whipped around and looked at Will. "He said Jack Sparrow was his name right?"  
  
"Captain actually." Will said. He wiped his hands on a dirty cloth. "And yes, he did say-" he heard a door slam and looked up. Emily was gone. He shrugged and went back to work.  
  
"Wait! Jack!" yelled Emily. She could barely see him in the crowd. She started running to catch up with him and tripped.  
  
"Well, well, well. What 'ave we got here?" she looked up and saw it was the cart owner she stole the apple from. She quickly picked herself up and started to run but he grabbed her arm. "Not gonna get away this time." He said.  
  
"Not if I can help it." said a voice from behind him. The owner turned around and was nose to nose with a sword. Emily looked around the owner and smiled when she saw it was Jack. The owner absentmindedly let go of her arm and Jack pulled her behind him. "Come on, luv." He turned around and started walking. Emily had to slightly jog to keep up with him.  
  
"Jack, why did you help me back there?" Emily asked. Jack stopped and looked at her.  
  
"You're my best friends daughter. I felt it was my obligation to protect you." He started walking again and she followed.  
  
"Jack?" she said.  
  
"What?" he said turning around to look at her again.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Jack looked at her confused. "Sailing. On you journeys."  
  
"No! Absolutely not!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I will not have a child on my ship."  
  
"Please Jack! I know how to work a ship! I can help you! Please!"  
  
"No! You're not going on the Black Pearl with me and that's final." Tears started welling in Emily's eyes.  
  
"Please Jack! My father told me to look for you when he died because he knew you would take care of me and now I've found you! Also, I haven't been out on the sea for so long! I feel like it's calling me! You can't keep a pirate on the land forever!" Tears were pouring down her cheeks. He kneeled down so he could look up at her and wipe off her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Emily, I'm sorry. My next journey is too dangerous for a young child to come." He got up and headed back to the blacksmiths shop.  
  
"I'm not a young child! I'm 13!" she yelled at him but he didn't hear it over the uproar of the crowd. She started walking towards the docks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~**~~~*  
  
Jack walked into the blacksmiths shop and saw Will working on a sword. Will hadn't heard him come in.  
  
"Will." Jack said. Will jumped and dropped the tool he was using.  
  
"Jack! You startled me!" Will said as he put his hand over his heart.  
  
"Obviously. Anyways, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I was in Tortuga not to long ago and I over heard some people in a pub talking about the Treasure of Poseidon and that it's on an island in Jamaica. I want to look for it and I want you to come with me." Will's eyes lit up with adventure.  
  
"Of course! I'd love to go! Same as Elizabeth!"  
  
"Elizabeth! Of course Elizabeth.... Wait! Elizabeth? No! She can't come! It's... to...dangerous!" he said, trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"Jack. It's the only way I can come."  
  
"Fine. She can come. Be at the Black Pearl at 8 sharp. I assume you know what it looks like." Jack said as he walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack was waiting on the dock for Will and Elizabeth. He could tell it was around 8 because of the tides. It was high tide that night and they always got hard around that time. He was admiring the water when he heard footsteps on the wood. He turned around and saw Will and Elizabeth carrying some luggage.  
  
"Jack! How are you?" asked Elizabeth as she hugged him slightly.  
  
"Fine. How about you luv?" asked Jack.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Jack. We better get going before the tides get too high." Will said. Jack nodded and they boarded the ship and sailed off. After and hour of sailing, Jack heard a noise come from the kitchen. He was at the wheel.  
  
"Gibbs! Take the wheel!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Aye cap'n!" said Gibbs as he took the wheel from the captain.  
  
Jack went down the stairs and looked around. He couldn't see anything. He heard the noise again come from a closet. He moved over to the door and opened it.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! I GAVE YOU A CLIFFY! *does evil laugh* sorry it was kind of short. I'm in a rush. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry again for the delay. I kind forgot about the story! Read&Reaview! 


	5. The Past Uncovered

I AM UPDATING! YAY! I know it's been a long time, but it's a long story. Anyways, I'll thank reviewers in my next chapter cuz I can't remember where I put the reviews. Oops. There might be mistakes on this cuz I wrote this on the bus on the way from home and I can't read my writing. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"Stupid broom," Jack mumbled. A broom kept shifting from one side to another because of the waves. What he didn't notice was a girl hiding in the back of the closet.

"Jack." Jack swung the door, not quite closing it and turned around. Will was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you know anything about that girl? In the blacksmith shop? Emily?"

"Who?" Will gave him a look. "OK, OK. I may know something about her." He sat down on a barrel of rum. Will followed suit and sat on a box full of food.

"She's my sister isn't she," Will said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"In a way," said Jack.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?"

"Well, she wasn't yer mother's child but was William's so…," he trailed off.

"Tell me the whole story."

"Well, it was a night in Tortuga…"

FLASHBACK

"Jack, ye think the crew 'ill be fine by themselves?" asked Bootstrap Bill Turner as he, Jack, and, Jack's first mate, Barbossa, entered the pub, The Mermaids Cove. He had light brown hair, just like Will's, infact he was the spitting image of Will, except for his eyes. Bill's eyes were a sparkling blue, like a lake, unlike Will's chocolate brown ones.

"'course they'll be all right," Jack said.

"They're prob'ly drinkin' yer rum, Jack," said Barbossa. Bill laughed.

"Ah, that's why we're here, mate," Jack said. They walk to a table in the far corner of the pub. A plump women with brown curly hair stuffed into a bun with pieces of hair falling out of it, came over.

"Ah! Jack! My favorite customer! Bootstrap, Barbossa," she said, nodding to Bill and Barbossa.

"'Ello Kate, said Bill. Barbossa nodded back.

"The usual Jack?" Jack gave her a big grin. "I thought so. Wha' about you two?"

"Same as Jack," Bill said. Barbossa nodded again.

"Be right up!"

After a couple of rounds, a big group of people surrounded the table, listening to one of Jack's famous tales. "…and then, I kicked the sword righ' out of 'is hand and I caught it. I took it and plunged it into his heart. And that is how I defeated the great Black Beard." He took sip of his rum, signafing he was done. The crowd clapped, impressed. Barbossa rolled his eyes and Bill laughed, both knowing it wasn't true.

The crowd parted, going back to their old tables. A women came over to the table. She was slim, slimmer then Kate. Her eye makeup was smudged and her ginger looked like it's never been brushed.

"Maggie! Come sit on ole' Jacky's lap!" Jack said. He scooted his chair away from the table, giving her enough room to sit.

"I'd rather sit in ole' Billy's lap today," she said. Bill slapped his thigh, letting her know to sit.

"Yer not getting' any luck today Jack," Barbossa said, taking a final sip of his rum. Jack slumped over in his hand. Kate walked over.

"One more round Kate an' we'll be done for tonight," he looked up, seeing Maggie dragging Bill by the hand, upstairs, to the bedroom, "or not."

3 YEARS LATER

"Ah. Good to back in Tortuga," Jack said as he walked off the ship with Bill.

Something that only reached mid-thigh slammed into Jack and began to cry. They both looked down and there was a two year old girl on the ground sobbing. Bill looked at her closer. Something about her looked familiar.

"Better watch out there, luv," Jack said, propping her back on her feet. She stared, fixated with his eyes.

"Emily! I told you to stay off the dock!" yelled a woman who was running over.

"Maggie! Decided to settle down and have a child I see," said Jack.

"I didn't want her!" Maggie said as she picked up the whimpering child. "I still don't as a matter of fact."

"She's mine isn't?" Bill asked quietly. Maggie and Jack looked at him.

"Took you long enough to figure out. Look at her! The only thing she has of mine is her green eyes!" Maggie finally said.

"She does have nice eyes," said Jack.

"I'll take if you don't want her," Bill said.

"What?" said Jack and Maggie in unison.

"You can't take 'er mate," said Jack. "She'd be living on me ship."

"Jack, I already missed out on some of me son's life. I don't want to miss out on me daughter's."

"Yer not a very good pirate mate."

"I know Jack. You tell me every bloody day."

"Jack, please," said Maggie. "Ican't make enough money for me and the child." Jack looked back and forth between them, both looking pleadingly and Emily just looked confused. He sighed.

"Alright." Both broke into a smile. "Meet me an' Bill on the dock. Eleven tonight, with her an' her stuff. We set sail in the morning."

END OF FLASHBACK

…and then we brought her aboard and that was that," Jack finished. They heard a creack of a door opening. Emily was stading in the door way of the closet.

YAY! I FINISHED! YIPEE! AND NOW YOU GOT TO READ IT! YAY!

READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! gets on knees and starts bowing I WILL OBEY EVERY COMMAND! JUST READ AND REVIEW!

Dani


	6. A Little Brother Sister Bonding

WAHOOO! I'm back! YAY! I'm watching the Patriots game on T.V. right now. GO PATRIOTS!!!!!!!!!!! So sorry if you get some author notes talking about it! ;D I'll try not too and sorry if I don't do a lot of pirate talk. I'm kinda concentrating on two things right at the moment.

ENJOY!!!!!!!

Will looked up at the crows nest where Emily was, sharpening her dagger. Jack came up at his right shoulder.

"Should I talk to her?" Will asked.

"Only if ye want ter mate." (AN: TOUCHDOWN PATRIOTS!!!!!) Will nodded but stayed where he was. Jack looked from Will to Emily to Will. "So….ye gonna go up there or what?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah. In- in a minute." Elizabeth came up next to him on his left.

"You should get to know her Will. This is your sister that you've never known. Get to know her before its too late," she said.

"I agree. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for me to have some rum, savvy?" Jack said and walked into the captain's quarters. Will ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"You're right," he said. He started to climb up to the crows nest. "Hello," he said when he reached the top. Emily looked up.

"Hello."

"See you're sharpening a dagger." Emily glanced at the small sword in her hand.

"Yeah." She went back to sharpening it. Will shifted his weight, uncomfortably. Emily coughed. Will opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, they heard Jack's shouting from below.

"ANAMARIA! WHERE'S ALL THE RUM!" Will rolled his eyes.

"He hasn't changed a bit," said Emily. "Still yelling about his rum." Will smirked. Emily got up, put the dagger in her boot, and leaned against the guard rail.

"You and dad were close, weren't you?"

"I guess. I mean I only had four years with him. Of course, that's longer then you got with him." She fingered the craving in the wood. She smiled from all the momories. "I use to come up here all the time when I was younger. I use to carve on the wood." She kneeled down to look at them. Will did the same. "See that one?" She pointed at a carving that had the name Tyler Smythe in a heart. "That was when I first learned how to write. He was one of the pirates on the ship that I was in love with for some reason. And this one," she pointed at one that looked like a stick-figured women, "I drew that when I was three. It was suppose to be my mother."

"You still remember her?"

"My memory is pretty good. Besides, I was only two. I remember everything about Tortuga. I remember how there was always the slight smell of rum that would burn my nostrils in the morning. I remember I could never be out of my mother's sight because of all the drunks passed out on the streets in the morning. I remember…" she was cut off by Jacks yelling.

"I CAN'T FIND ANY OF THE BLOODY RUM! WE'RE GOING TO TORTUGA!" Emily and Will looked at each other and rolled there eyes.

sorry. I was going to make this longer but I don't feel like it any more. Patriots lost. Read & review. Make me feel better. 


End file.
